


Amor imposible

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Pansy lleva demasiado tiempo detrás de alguien que no le hace ni caso. Ella solo quiere ser feliz, y pronto se dará cuenta de que le llega muy pronto.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini





	Amor imposible

Llevas demasiado tiempo enamorada de él. Creías que, si hacías todo lo que él te pedía, sería al fin tuyo. Pero estabas equivocada. Él tan solo se ama a sí mismo y te odias por haber perdido el tiempo.

Deseas llorar, gritar, desahogarte, pero sabes que eso no valdrá la pena. Ahora él está con ella, con esa Greengrass de la que no sabías siquiera que estaba detrás de ella. Te enteras por tu mejor amiga de su relación, pero ella procura ser imparcial. Es su hermana menor, pero tú eres su mejor amiga y sabe lo mal que lo has pasado por culpa de ese niño malcriado.

No te importa lo más mínimo. Tu mejor amigo te ha invitado a pasar un fin de semana a una finca que tiene a las afueras de la ciudad, así que no desaprovechas la oportunidad para poder despejarte. Blaise siempre ha sido un buen amigo para ti y le agradeces todo lo que está haciendo por ti, sobre todo en un momento tan extraño como aquel.

Esa misma noche te ve algo desolada y se acerca a abrazarte. Te pide que mandes al carajo a Malfoy, aunque te cueste. Niegas con la cabeza y cierras los ojos. Cuando quieres darte cuenta, él te está besando. ¿Pero qué diantres acaba de ocurrir? No te esperas esa reacción del que hasta hace un momento era tu amigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar ciertamente disgustada con él, sientes aún sus labios presionándose con los tuyos, y la sensación te agrada lo suficiente como para sonreír.

Probablemente hayas perdido un amor imposible, pero quizá hayas ganado otro aún mejor.


End file.
